my_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimoire Heart
}}Grimoire Heart (悪魔の心臓, グリモアハート, Gurimoa Hāto) is one of the top three Dark Guilds formerly within the Balam Alliance. It is currently considered one of the strongest guilds within Fiore and the strongest Dark Guild in Fiore within recent years. The guild owes its name to the Devil's Heart, a formerly existing device which was the force of former Guild Master, Hades' immense power kept inside the guild's airship. After Hades' death, the guild was taken over by current Guild Master Ikana Suzanna and the lethal Seven Kin of Purgatory were reformed with new members. The reformed team is known as Second Generation of Hell. Goals Since the defeat of Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the guild's goals have changed somewhat. The current Guild Master, Ikana has stated that the guild's current plans are to attack and eventually destroy Fairy Tail, but these appear to have changed since the reformed Kin and Ikana were defeated at the hands of Fairy Tail. She appears to have changed the goals for the guild once more, saying that the guild's new plans are to become a Legal guild although they still participate in illegal activites and associate with other Dark Guilds (Sabertooth). Location The location of the guild has changed as well, the new base being a large warehouse of sorts with a recording room, where the guild master fulfils her passion for music. The airship the guild formerly used was burned and entirely destroyed. History What is known of Grimoire Heart is that its founder and original Guild Master, Hades (real name Purehito), was the Second Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and was made such by Fairy Tail's founder, Mavis Vermilion. In year X736, he bestowed the title of Third on Makarov Dreyar so that he could go on a journey. On this journey, Hades traced back the origins of Magic to Zeref, and saw what he referred to as the "essence of Magic". It is assumed that he turned "evil" after this point, and that he created Grimoire Heart and became its Guild Master in order to awaken Zeref and make The Ultimate Magic World real. Hades proceeded to gather young boys and girls with strong Magic potential, such as Ultear Milkovich, and spent years raising and training them for them to become the Seven Kin of Purgatory, some of the greatest Mages under his command, who use Magic that is as close as possible to the source of all Magic, taught them by Hades himself: Lost Magic. Fairy Tail then defeated the Seven Kin of Purgatory and Hades, leaving the guild in shambles. Two of the guild's Seven Kin of Purgatory left for thr Crime Sociere guild and become followers of Jellal Fernandes. Other members' states are currently unknown (Rustyrose, Kain Hikaru, etc.) Ikana Suzanna visited the ruins of the airship, left behind by Zeref, and discovered the corpse of Hades. The soon-to-be guild master began gathering powerful mages with powers she liked, and even went as far as to reform the Seven Kin of Purgatory, this time with stronger and more able members than before. Strength As a result of Ikana Suzanna's deep dedication in finding powerful members to ensure Grimoire Heart's rise to power, the guild is awfully strong in that one of its' members is able to preform powerful spells such as Grimoire Law, Demon's Eye and Living Magic. One member, Re-l Meyer is able to use a powerful magic, Poison Magic which allows her to utilize poison as a gas which can be very lethal. Another member, Suzuka Amane is in possession of a powerful sword (Pisces) which is able to use invisible water-coated strings, which are very sharp and also permit her to use her Ice-Make to cause harm to opponents within seconds. These strings can only be broken by an Ice-Make sword with a specific density and amount of water, making them very hard to overcome. The guild's strength continues to increase with the addition of newer members such as Frostyrose. Members Second Generation of Hell Magic and Equipment Magic Grimoire Heart has one powerful spell associated with the Guild in which the Guild's created by reproducing a malefic version of one of great Magic spells, . Grimoire Law.jpg| |link=Grimoire Law Category:Guild Category:Dark Guild